Palmer
'''Palmer '''is a reboot of Series: The Series About A Series Inspired By A Series to celebrate President Frenando's one year anniversary on Random-ness Wiki. It's only loosely based on the surreal humor unfinished show that promised 20 episodes on Random-ness Wiki, but instead was dropped due to Frenando making it just for fun and him having other things to do. Instead of being completely random and having little to no plot, this could not be a sharp contrast from a reverse version of the original. It has Random Charcters and Random Moments, but has extremely strong plot points. Due to this, Frenando has compared it to 12 oz. Mouse, and some of Knowledgeable Markman's shows. Plot The series focuses on Chuck Norris, waking up beaten-up and naked after drinking too much at his Birthday Party (witch is often considered as one of the best parties of all time) in Hollywood. Feeling that he lost his "thing", he goes into a depressive state. Palmer, a Panda who greatly desires to become a big movie star. After meeting Palmer while at McDonalds, he Chuck feels that Palmer can help him back on his feet, and Palmer thinks that Chuck, being one of the greatest movie stars of all time, can help him acheive his goal of becoming a movie star. They consider it a Win-Win, and move into a apartment. However, Natural Disasters and Crime Rates have become drastically high across the globe, Hollywood being a key example. A universe demon that has taken the form of Palmer's old girlfriend, deadly shadows, robot clones of Chuck Norris, and a Super-Genuis man-eating blob being just a few of the problems.... Characters For a full list of characters, see here. Palmer A slighty overweight Giant Panda that lives in a apartment in Hollywood. He has spent his best years in movie stars, but just can't seem to achevie suscess. Palmer wears a dark blue jacket, short jet black pants that match his black skin on his legs, and a pair of red sneakers. He has yellow eyes, greatly enjoys lemonade and Red Velvet cake, the reason he is slighty overweight. Despite this, he is very talented in fighting, due to wanting to become an action hero (specifically, the next James Bond). He also knows how to use rifles, and has a oddly good aim for him (Don't ask why...). He can get easily upset when something confuses him, something Blob has reffered to as his "weak spot". Unlike his Series counterpart, who was random, completey aimed for comedy, lazy, stupid, and name was Poopy, he is average smart, humble, a wee bit of a bad*ss, and his name is now Palmer. Chuck Norris A successful movie star, Chuck Norris is the bad*ss strong man with the guns, and was an inspiration for many back in the day. However, now Chuck Norris is retired, but still just as awesome, and sets off for a quest to find his "thing" again after claiming to lose it. He has wears a solid red overshirt, and a black leather jacket. Very rare for him not be holding a weapon, he is not the guy you want to tick off, having broken many bones of many people. He is strong and still very fast, something rare for people of this age, and to be 73, he is in perfect health. His main stunning feature is his beard, something that can really be used as a shield. He has trained in Tang Soo Do, a martial art, and even made a hybird martial art. Unlike his Series counterpart, who was annoying, more of a acquaintance than a friend to Palmer, and made jokes about Soviet Rusia, in this he is a Deadpan Snaker, knows about almost all of weapons, and is Palmer's BEST friend. Episodes Twelve twenty-two minute episodes in the Time Frame of thirty minutes (counting commericals) have been ordered. Due to somewhat negative comments, slow production, and many Hiatuses, it is unlikely to get many more episodes, if any. The episodes don't have a specific order of airing, though it tends to air on Fridays and Weekends. For a list of episodes, see here. Development On March 17, 2012, Frenando (Then know as "Banjosnape") made a show with an overly-long title, Series: The_Series_About_A_Series_Inspired_By_A_Series, fourteen days after his arrival. It was intended to be a completey random, bad grammar, no-plot series with twenty episodes planned - that can still be seen there. The two episodes made, Pliot, and Smells_(And_Tastes)_Like_Teen_Sprit, can be viewed right now. Episodes that were to come involved Poopy (Palmer's name at the time) getting constapated and needing a cure, a three-part battle against Poopy's two girlfriends, a episode about Blobby (Blob at the time), Weegee kicking Poopy and Chuck out of their aparments because "they know too much", and Chuck getting injured by a Hippo. These, of course, never were made. The series, after the first day, wasn't payed much attetion to after the first week, and it was left untouched so Frenando could move on to other projects. Fast foward to almost a year later. Frenando was banned from Random-ness Wiki, and settled in at Gravity_Falls_Wiki and here. Frenando nudged off most of Random-ness Wiki, not wanting any further things to do with it. However, he noticed something Mid-Febuaury - it was close to the time he came on last year. He looked at his contributions, and he saw that it was March 3. A whole year. He then remembered about his old series, but loved STSAASIBAS, it made him laugh out loud. He decided that he would reboot it on Nick Fanon. Alot passes in a year, however small it may seem. But all the new concepts Frenando grabbed from then, he realized that he could make a good series on Nick Fanon by rebooting it. And so he did, changing it to a cartoon melodrama, a la 12 oz. Mouse. He changed alot of the series, making it only loosely based on the old one. He made it in hopes that it will become a well-known series on here. Reception TBM Triva *This is PresidentFrenando's first big project on here, hoping to finish the first season by January, because of real life. *The plot draws some similarities to the crime drama show Sherlock. This is because that Frenando favors the show, it being one of his favorites. Category:Nicktoons Category:Reboots Category:Television series